


hope we never lose you, hope it never ends (that's the kind of heartbreak time won't mend)

by lotuspetals



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, Kim Woojin-centric, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, overprotective! got7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: one mistake and everything goes downhill for stray kids when woojin turns up missing.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Woojin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Woojin, Kim Seungmin/Kim Woojin, Kim Woojin/Everyone, Kim Woojin/Lee Felix, Kim Woojin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Woojin/Seo Changbin, Kim Woojin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	hope we never lose you, hope it never ends (that's the kind of heartbreak time won't mend)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by ‘voices’ by stray kids ~ ( ᐛ )و title is from taylor swift's song ‘corneila street’

Woojin tiredly slumps against the white plaster wall after what felt like forever of screaming for help.

Regrettably, no one came to his rescue nor have they open the locked door yet.

He allows his anxious eyes to wander around the isolated room he is currently trapped in and his heart sinks when he found there was nothing else to help him escape from here. What was he going to do?

Pulling his legs close to his chest and hugging it, he buries his face away and cries in quietness.

How did he end up in this kind of _situation_?

He abruptly sits up in alarm when white smoke begins circulating the room, he doesn't know what exactly was it for but he understands the amount of certainty if he inhales it, something bad will very happen to him.

Not having enough time to protect himself, he falls into a state of unconsciousness once the first whiff hits his nose and his body gradually drops to the carpeted floor. The last thing he sees is a black mask staring right down at him and darkness consumes him at last.

➳ ➳

“We can't just run and hide, they'll find us!”

“Then _what_ do you want us to do? Stay here and do nothing is that what you want huh?”

“Both of you need to calm—”

“Shut the fuck up Jisung!”

“Hyung,” Jeongin pulls on the leader's shirt. “What'd you recommend we do?”

He runs a hand through his dark curls. “Fuck, I wish I had the answer to that Innie.”

‘ _Wooj, please wait for us, we're coming for you baby_.’

➳ ➳

No one anticipated for GOT7 to barge in the dorms but with Jackson in front leading the line.

It only _meant_ serious business.

“What the hell did you guys do?” he cuts straight to the point, not bothering to conceal the irritation in his tone.

“Jackson,” the leader Jaebum places a hand on his shoulders but he shrugs him off.

“Hell _no_. Now, is anyone going to fucken answer my damn question or do I _need_ to force it out of you losers to talk?” his anger was growing and he took a step closer to the cowering group of scared boys by his presence.

Jinyoung sighs. “Stop. Profanity in _this_ situation isn't going to do it. Let's talk about this like the civil adults we are,” attempting to defuse the tautness but Jackson doesn't listen at all.

“No! I don't care about that shit, I need to know what the _fuck_ you assholes did to Woojin,” the mentioned name of the main vocalist gets everyone to tense up. “See, you damn brats know something. Fess up or else!”

“W- _why_ do you think we have something to do with it?” bravely speaks Changbin, recoiling as soon as a growl emerges from Jackson.

“He’s missing. And you idiots were the last—”

“ _ **Enough already**_. We aren't getting anywhere if you're going to snap at everyone,” Mark calmly steps in and everyone watches when the oldest of GOT7 shot a look at the Chinese who cowers in the corner with a tail tuck between his legs.

“Now that's settled, we need to speak privately with you guys and it's best to share everything you know on the table. No kept secrets or else we're going have to do the hard way, which I suggest we don't go down that pathway.”

It's terrifying how Mark looks at each of them in the eyes one by one, making the message clear as crystal that there will be consequences to face if a lie was detected by any of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the prologue ~
> 
> ((o(;△;)o)) another chaptered fic? yes /hides
> 
> even though I have other ones that I need to update.. don't worry I'm working on them :')


End file.
